


Power Rangers

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: What happens when you cross Riverdale and Power Rangers?





	Power Rangers

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZN0HIOMoIqU>

Hi, I made a Riverdale version of the Power Rangers Movie trailer and I would appreciate if you watched it!


End file.
